Oh, Wonderful Night!
by Hardman 5509
Summary: So, how will a date between Wonder Woman and Cheetah go down? Something like this, maybe? Rated T for themes.


_For Pronon1990 again. Enjoy!_

Diana, in a rare moment, felt her nerves of steel start to shake.

It wasn't the first time visiting Parker's Garden, in fact, she usually went once a month. But, it was the first time visiting at night. This actually made a difference, as Diana discovered, as the setting went from casual to fancy, as the teens-in-jeans waiters were replaced with black-ties for example.

Diana was no stranger to fancy things, of course. Either as Diana or Wonder Woman, both find themselves at dinner parties, usually held in the honor of the latter. Her dress, a red one, was well used. But, things were different.

"Hello, Miss Amazing." Diana cringed at the nickname.

The nickname created by the Cheetah, alias Barbara Ann Minerva.

Barbara, of course, was in her human form, so at least she was willing to act in a lawful manner, but Diana was a little worried she might go and steal some precious materials from the members of high-society. Barbara's smile, as Diana had learned from past dates, never left. It's almost like Barbara was enjoying dating her arch nemesis.

Barbara placed a simple kiss on Diana's cheek before sitting down and cracking open a menu. "So, what would you recommend?"

"Pardon?" Diana asked, breaking free of her thoughts.

"Oh, Miss Amazing, are you stunned, yet again?" Barbara said with a laugh.

Diana had to admit, Barbara was a stunning woman. Diana had recently realized she had a thing for red-heads, and Barbara was by the far the most striking. The purple dress showed a good amount of cleavage, and a slit showed off strong, slim legs.

This requires a small explanation. I'll try to be brief.

Diana (As Wonder Woman) and Barbara (As Cheetah) have fought many, many times over the years, creating the traditional rival relationship, which lead to mutual team-ups. Having known the other's identities, they had run into each other several times. First times, they went to change and got into fights. Soon, they started to have friendly conservations, before getting into fights, but at least the fights had reasons (All being the Cheetah's fault.) And much later, conservations become more friendly, and went into areas that even Batman and Catwoman would blush at.

And so, Barbara proposed a date, outside of 'Hero-fights-villain' scenario. It was simple, just ice cream at the park. It worked, better than Diana fought. Then, after Cheetah escaped from jail, a second date was proposed. But Diana wasn't stupid, she came to the buffet ready for a fight, coming in as Wonder Woman, pretending to be a cosplayer. Yet, Barbara came in wearing simple clothes, and Diana found herself feeling stupid.

This was actually the fifth date. So far, the two had reached kisses on cheeks level, telephone numbers and some personal information. Diana was wondering what this was leading to. Romance or betrayal?

"What's wrong?" Sincerely asked Barbara.

"Nothing much." Replied Diana, a bit nervous. Barbara saw through this, and her smile curved even more.

"Oh, don't be shy. It's only our fifth date."

"First fancy one."

"Hmm, but Steve took you on several."

"I thought I told you not to mention him."

"Sorry, Miss Amazing."

Thankfully, the waiter came and interrupted the awkward talk. Diana ordered a salad with chicken. Barbara ordered a steak.

"You know…" Barbara said while twirling her a strand of her shade-of-rose hair. "…I have something special planned tonight."

"Like what?" Diana asked.

"A secret."

"Of course."

After sharing some food, Barbara took Diana back to her apartment. It was nice and big, and thankfully, the pet cheetahs were asleep in a caged cell. Diana wondered how the landlord lived with two dangerous animals in the building. She would learn later that Barbara is the landlord.

"Wait here." Barbara said, pointing to a nice brown leather couch while walking to the door of the bedroom. "Be a good girl and you'll get a nice gift."

Diana sat down, realizing that she was about to seduced by a former enemy. Well, it should be nice. Despite earlier feelings, Diana was feeling good about this relationship, and maybe it was time for it to go to higher grounds. And hey, talk about killing two birds with one stone! Diana would get a positive influence in her life, and get a enemy to join the side of justice. Plus, Barbara as a loved one would prevent the traditional problems.

"Come in~" Diana jumped at the call. She did battle with Doctor Psycho just this morning, and could let off some steam. With a smile she opened the door and entered.

Only to be thrown to the floor.

She didn't have time to react, as Cheetah got into her face, holding down her arms.

"You!..." Diana got out before Cheetah locked her lips on Diana's.

"No worries." Cheetah delivered several more kisses. "I just prefer my sexual encounters to be…wild."

Diana apparently changed her mind about the thing. With her strength flaring, she threw Cheetrah off her and onto the bed. Quickly throwing off her clothes, she closed the door and jumped onto the bed, where her new lover awaited.

"Mmm…"

And we shall end here, on a cliffhangar of sorts. But, we all can tell what happens next. Wonder Woman and Cheetah become lovers...

…and they get married and have a kid, of course.


End file.
